Mises à jour futures
S'il vous plait notez que ces mises à jour ne sont pas 'encore sorties. La suite est une liste des mises à jour futures, venant de contenu officiel de Jagex : *Jagex.com *RuneScape News *Developers' Blogs *Forums posts by Jagex Mods *TheJagexChannel YouTube Channel *OfficialJagex Twitter *Jagex LiveJournal *Jagex Facebook *Press conferences and interviews of Jagex staff *Jagex Moderators in their Clan Chats Mises à jour des compétences 'Nouveau et final maitre de pourfendeur Le 3 octobre, un joueur demande dans le canal entre amis de Mod Mark s'ils pouvaient avoir des glaçors/démons tourmentés comme tâche de pourfendeur, et Mod Mark a répondu, peut-être un jour. Ensuite il dit : "J'aimerais penser qu'il y ait une nouvelle pièce pour un maitre de pourfendeur final." 'Assaut de donjon' Mod Emilee a dévoilé une "finale" de Daemonheim dans la FAQ des mises à jour du jeu pour les étages distordus. *'Question :' Est-ce la vérité que la fin de Daemonheim ait été finalement révélée ? *'Réponse :' Beaucoup de la vérité de Daemonheim a été révélée avec les étages distordus, où ceux qui s'aventurent en bas peuvent trouver encore plus sur l'histoire de la création de Bilrach. Pour le "finalement" , il y a une finale qui arrive... 'Construction' Dans un blog des développeurs, Mod Mark a commenté que Jagex était en train de planifié pour réaliser plus de pièces et la ménagerie n'était que le début. Quelles peuvent bien être les nouvelles pièces est inconnu. *'Question :' Verrons-nous une mise à jour pour la construction prochainement ? Cela fait un temps qu'il n'y a eu plus rien. Ensuite il y a tous les bugs actuels connus avec les maisons de joueur tels que les chaises qui tournent dans le mauvais sens etc. Etes-vous en train de régler ça ? *'Réponse :' Oui. Nous avons récemment fait une mise à jour de la construction dans laquelle nous avons réglé plusieurs bugs, et nous prévoyons d'ajouter plus de pièces (comme la récente ménagerie) dans le futur. Il est difficile d'ajouter de nouveaux contenus quand nous savions que les aspects des graphismes étaient cassés - nous avons préféré les régler que d'ajouter de nouveaux contenus. 'Possible réequilibrage des compétences (mais pas de nouveau la Coupe de bois)' *'Question :' J'ai le niveau 99 de coupe de bois et je suis impatient d'atteindre le maximum de 200 millions d'xp. Y-a-t'il une chance d'accélérer la vitesse à laquelle les bûches magiques viennent ? J'ai mesuré le temps que ça prend et ça prend plus longtemps que d'attraper des requins ; cela semble un peu injuste que les niveaux 99 de pêche aient plus d'avantages de façon de se faire de l'argent rapidement que les niveaux 99 de coupe de bois. Le réequilibrage que vous avez fait était super avec le scierie et le lierre, mais pourriez-vous réduite le temps pour les arbres magiques, s'il vous plait ? *'Réponse :' Nous ne pensons pas que chaque compétence devraient être égales en difficulté, loin de là. Nous encourageons les différences entre compétences :). Si vous voulez vous faire l'argent que fait un pêcheur de requin, pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas pêcher quelques requins ? La Coupe de bois sera encore là quand vous aurez fini. D'ailleurs il n'y pas si longtemps une bûche magique valait plus qu'un requin. Il n'y a pas de raison de penser que ce ne sera plus le cas dans le futur. Pour ce qui est du réequilibrage de la Coupe de bois : oui, nous sommes réellement heureux de comment ça s'est passé et nous pourrions appliquer les mêmes principes aux autres compétences à l'avenir. 'Mini-jeu de création de runes' A RuneFest 2011, les participants étaient capables de voter quelle mise à jour de compétence parmis les options offertes ils voudraient voir se réaliser dans le jeu en 2012. Le gagnant était un mini-jeu de création de runes qui aurait lieu dans une sorte d'usine et n'impliquerait pas de courir à des autels. Ca inclurait aussi une mise à jour du capuchon dément et la capacité de combiner les bourses. Quêtes 'Encore plus de quêtes à venir' *'Question :' Est-ce que se seront les prérequis de la prochane quête d'élite qui feront son grade (comme vous l'avez fait avec "La malédiction d'Arrav", où les prérequis ont en fait une quête de haut niveau), ou est-ce que se sera basé sur le contenu du jeu et les puzzles pour le grade d'élite ? *'Réponse :' Nous sommes actuellement en train de planifié une quête d'élite qui aura plusieurs prérequis de niveaux 80. Je sais que certaines personnes ont des bas niveaux, mais l'année dernière nous avons augmenté significativement les prérequis maximums des quêtes, et nous continuerons à le faire l'année prochaine. * S'il vous plait notez que ça ne sera pas la prochaine quête d'élite qui sortira. Jagex a depuis sorti trois quêtes d'élite : "Le requiem de Nomade", le 11 janvier 2010; "L'appel du néant", le 06 octobre 2010; "Rituel des Mahjarrats", le 14 septembre 2011. Toutefois, aucune de ces quêtes possède plusieurs prérequis de niveaux 80 comme souligné par Mod Mark. En fait, le seul prérequis de niveau 80 dans ces trois quêtes est un niveau 80 de magie, dans "L'appel du néant" Dans la FAQ de la mise à jour du jeu du 05 juillet 2011, Mos Osbourne dit ce qui suit quand on a posé des questions sur les bas niveaux de prérequis de "Du sel dans la plaie" : *'Question :' Pourquoi la fin de la série des glutéropodes possède un niveau aussi bas ? *'Réponse :' Si toutes les quêtes finissaient par un niveau d'élite, les joueurs de bas et moyens niveaux n'auraient jamais l'expérience de la sensation d'une clôture d'une série. Aussi, les grands écarts entre les quêtes signifierait qu'un joueur aurait besoin d'augmenter ses niveaux pendant des jours, des semaines voir des mois avant qu'ils puissent continuer la série; pendant ce temps, ils peuvent avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé, ou avoir perdu un peu d'enthousiasme pour accomplir la prochaine quête. Je pense que finir avec un niveau intermédiaire est adéquat pour les glutéropodes - nous allons laisser les quêtes du Myrèque, des elfes et des Mahjarrats pour tester réellement votre courage pour un niveau d'élite. *La denière phrase implique qu'il y aura également une (ou plus) quête d'élite dans les séries de quête des elfes et du Myrèque. Aussi, une quête d'élite concluerait la série de la "Hache rouge" 'Une quête de plus dans la série des nains' La quête finale de la série des nains sera une quête d'élite. *'Question :' En 2010, verrons-nous plus de variété dans les séries de quêtes ? Vu qu'en 2009, évidemment le principal thème des quêtes était les Mahjarrats avec quatre quêtes en huit mois ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour moi, cette série est en train de continuer de progresser à une cadence extrêmement rapide. Ma série de quêtes préférée est celle des nains. Y-at'il déjà un plan pour en faire une série en cinq parties avec la cinquième qui sortirait sous la forme d'une quête d'élite ? *'Réponse :' Nous pensons que nous avons eu un bon mélange en 2009. N'oubliez pas que nous avons continué plusieurs séries de quêtes telles que la série des nains, la série des elffes et celle des frémmenes, débuté celle des pingouins et conclus la série de quêtes des gobelins des cavernes. Et oui, nous continuerons la série des nains cette année et nous planifions déjà pour avoir une finale après ça. 'Quête des pingouins 3' Une autre quête dans la série des pingouins a été confirmé. Le 26 mai 2010 dans une vidéo Jagex appelée "A l'intérieur de Jagex-Développeur de conteu Q&A", la quête des pingouins a été évoquée, pendant la séquence où il y avait un concept-art de la mère-patrie, avec un bateau chaviré dans un iceberg, aussi on peut voir une image inconnue où on peut voir un sorte de monstre de glace, peut-être le maitre ou la mère de la mère-patrie ; c'est tout ce qui est connu pour le moment. par Mod Nancy à RuneFest 2010 que c'était un concept-art envoyé par un fan. Mod Nancy a récemment re-confirmé que le nom "Goldflipper" (nom français) était leur nom favori. Toutefois, il a été confirmé à RuneFest 2011 que le nom final sera "Some like it cold" (nom français inconnu pour le moment). Dans un récent Q&A, il a été dit que la quête des pingouins sortirait dans le courant de 2012. 'Plus de quêtes de l'atelier élémentaire' Dans la FAQ de mise à jour du jeu pour "L'atelier élémentaire 4", Mod Dylan et Mod Mark ont confirmé que plus de quêtes étaient planifiées. *'Question :' Combien de quêtes supplémentaires sont prévues pour cette série ? *'Réponse : '''3 ou 5, cela dépend de comment la dernière partie finira 'Lamentable lamenteur partie III' La neuvième quête de la série de la peste/des elfes, actuellement intitulé "Lamentable lamenteur partie III", sortire en 2012 ou 2013, selon RuneFest 2011. On connait quelques petites choses dessus, entre autre que la fait d'accéder à Prifddinas sera garanti comme récompense, et que le journal de tâches des elfes sortira dans la même période. Objets 'Journal de tâches et plus d'emplacements d'équipements' *'Question : 'J'ai compté les régions de RuneScape qui pourraient être groupées dans un journal des tâches, il y a trop de régions pour gagner un objet pour chaque emplacement d'équipement ; allez-vous juste créer plus de boucliers et de bagues ou avoir de l'imagination pour les objets récompenses ? *'Réponse : '''Toutes les régions n'ont pas besoin d'avoir un journal des tâches. Par contre, nous prévoyons d'avoir un journal des tâches avec un potentiel emplacement bonus. Qui a dit qu'il n'y aura pas plus de régions, voir plus d'emplacements dans quelques années ? *Un des ces nouveaux emplacmenets est l'emplacement des auras, il n'est pas confirmé si c'est le seul emplacement mentionné. De plus, un blog des développeurs a posté une annonce qui dit qu'il y aurait éventuellement un autre journal qui donnerait des jambarts comme objets de tâches. *Dans l'article "Dans les coulisses-Mars 2012", il a été révélé que les jambarts seront associés avec le journal des tâches de Morytanie, qui sortira fin mars 2012.